My beautiful Gift
by Just Lala
Summary: GD beruntung karena ia memiliki kekasih yang sangat mencintai dirinya. Summary yang gak nyambung! cerita Gaje! author gaje! yang berminal silahkan baca dan review yah :D


TOPxGD

(BIG BANG)

Warning :

Banyak typo-typo yang bertebaran di fic ini. BL

**My beautiful Gift**

Terlihat namja berwajah manis sedang duduk sendirian di malam yang bersalju ini. Namja tersebut bergegas untuk bangkit dari bangku yang disediakan di taman setempat karena salju yang mulai turun dari tempat peraduannya. Sebelum benar-benar bangkit, ia merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena angin yang berhembus melewati kepalanya kemudian merapatkan jaket yang membalut dirinya. Diyakini telah rapi, ia segera bergegas bangkit dan pulang ke tempat dimana seseorang telah menunggu dia atau mungkin tidak sama sekali.

'Dingin yang menyebalkan.' Pikirnya sedikit kesal.

Namja tersebut berusaha melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang membawa barang belanjaan di tangan mereka atau orang-orang yang menginginkan diri mereka untuk sampai di rumah akibat aktivitas yang mereka lakukan seharian ini Setelah mereka sampai di rumah, orang-orang tersebut bisa menghangatkan diri mereka di depan kehangatan api seperti apa yang ingin di lakukan namja tersebut. Namja itu berjalan dengan sedikit gontai karena kerumunan orang yang begitu banyak yang harus ia terobos. . Ia juga berusaha untuk menahan tubuhnya dengan seimbang agar ia tak terjerembab jatuh di kerumunan orang banyak. Sesekali ia meniupkan nafasnya di kedua telapak tangannya dan kemudian mengosok-gosokan tangannya dan menaruhnya di pipinya

Perjalanan yang seharusnya Hanya 5 menit yang di tempuh dari taman ke tempat yang ia tinggali namun sekarang harus ia tempuh sekitar 15 menit. Sesampai di apartemen yang ia tinggali, ia sedikit kaget karena melihat seorang Yeoja cantik sedang berdiri di depan meja lobi. Yeoja mungil yang mempunyai rambut sebahu dan tampak lurus itu tersenyum saat namja tersebut menghampirinya.

"What are u doing here?." Tanya namja itu, ia sedikit tidak senang melihat wanita itu berada di sini.

Yeoja itu terdiam sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu kepada namja yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan tak pernah menghembuskan kembali.

"So, what are u doing in my place?." Namja itu mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Yeoja itu menjawab "Aku ingin minta maaf."

"Untuk apa ?." tanya namja itu kembali.

"Untuk kesalahan yang pernah aku buat kepada dirimu." Yeoja itu mengenggam tangan namja itu dengan lembut.

Dengan sopan namja itu melepaskan gengaman yeoja tersebut. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Sekarang kau boleh pergi dari hadapanku."

"Aku tau kau pasti masih marah terhadapku, I'm so sorry Jiyong." Lirih yeoja itu.

"Aku tidak marah lagi terhadapmu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, sekarang kau bisa pergi dariku, Mrs. Dara." Tersenyum memaksa untuk yeoja yang bernama dara itu.

"Benarkah itu ? "

Jiyong mengangguk cepat.

"Hmmm , kalau begitu bisakah kita menjadi sepasang kekasih dan memulai dari awal lagi." Dara berharap Jiyong mau menjadi tempat bersinggahnya kembali.

Jiyong terhenyak mendengar pengakuan dari mantan kekasihnya ini. Dengan segera, Ia menunduk memandang Dara dan menyentuh kepalanya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik."

Dara mengangguk.

"Aku tidak bisa." Ucap Jiyong singkat.

"Tapi kenapa? Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan di masa lalu." Janji dara kepada Jiyong.

"Maaf aku tetap tidak bisa bersama dirimu lagi."

"Jelaskan Jiyong. Kenapa kau tidak bisa bersamaku lagi." Dara sedikit memaksa Jiyong.

"Baiklah kalau ingin tau. Kau datang ke tempatku setelah perbuatan yang kau lakukan kepadaku. Kau seenaknya meninggalkanku dan berpaling dengan pria yang bernama Taeyang, manager di tempatmu bekerja selain itu selama kita berpacaran kau tidak pernah mengatakan kau mencintaiku atau hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan itu namun aku tidak protes dengan itu karena aku yakin kau mencintaiku walaupun kau tidak pernah mengatakannya." Jelas Jiyong panjang-lebar.

Tangan Jiyong segera berpindah ke pundak Dara dan mencengkramnya dengan lembut "Namun ternyata aku salah. Setelah setahun belakangan kita berpacaran, aku tau perbuatan yang kau lakukan di belakangku, kau sudah bermain dengan banyak pria yang entah siapa namanya hingga aku menyadari mungkin ini alasanmu tak pernak mengatakan cinta padaku. Aku memang sudah memaafkan dirimu namun aku masih belum bisa melupakan perbuatan yang kau lakukan padaku. Dan sekarang kau datang ke tempatku lalu memintaku kembali kepadamu dengan seenaknya."ucap Jiyong melanjutkan.

"I am sorry because I always hurt you and having an affair with another man tapi berikan aku kesempatan lagi." pinta Dara dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

'Keras kepala sekali dia dan apa-apaan senyum itu. Cih, Aku sudah muak dengan senyum palsunya itu.' Ucap Jiyong dalam hati dengan kesal.

"Lupakan aku karena aku tak mungkin kembali kepada dirimu. Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih yang selalu mengerti diriku selain itu kau telah menyia-siakan kesempatan terakhir yang aku berikan jadi kesempatan untuk dirimu sudah habis."

"Aku tidak percaya itu." Ujar Dara tak percaya.

"Its up to you, lebih baik kau pergi dari hadapanku."Jiyong berusaha mengusir Dara dengan cara terlembut.

"Aku belum percaya sebelum kau tunjukkan gadis barumu itu." Dara sedikit memaksa Jiyong.

"Aku tidak mau mempertemukan dirinya dengan dirimu." Kata Jiyong dengan tegas.

Dara mengerutkan dahinya sehingga ia terlihat seperti nenek "Berarti kau berbohong padaku. Aku tau kau pasti masih mencintai diriku ini." Ucap Dara seenaknya.

"Sikap memaksamu itu tak pernah hilang dari dirimu. Aku tak mau memperkenalkan dirinya kepada dirimu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu , aku akan di sini hingga kau mau memperkenalkan dirinya kepadaku." Katanya dengan keras kepala.

Jiyong menghela nafas berat." Kau sungguh keras kepala."

"Biarkan saja. Aku hanya membuktikan kalau kau tidak berbohong kepadaku."

'menyebalkan sekali dirinya ini.' Jiyong berteriak di dalam hati.'Mungkin memberikannya sedikit pelajaran pasti menyenangkan.' Selintas ide usil datang melewati pikaran Jiyong

"Baiklah, kalau itu mau. Sekarang kau ikuti diriku. Terpaksa aku memperkenalkan dirinya kepada dirimu." Perintah Jiyong.

Akhirnya Jiyong membiarkan Dara bertemu dengan kekasih barunya dan Ia berharap Dara tidak terkejut melihat kekasih barunya.

'Aku ingin tau, seberapa cantiknya pacarnya itu. Yang jelasnya pasti aku lebih cantik dirinya.' Pikir Dara dengan narsisnya.

Mereka berdua telah masuk ke dalam lift. Lift itu perlahan-lahan mengangkut mereka berdua, layaknya sebuah ember yang di angkat dari dalamnya sumur. Ketika hampir sampai di apartemennya, Jiyong menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Pintu lift sudah terbelah menjadi dua dan menampilkan tempat tinggalnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya dengan Dara yang setia mengikutinya. Tanpa memencet bel, ia segera memasuki apartemennya itu dan menyuruh Dara untuk duduk.

"Where are you?." Teriak Jiyong dari ruang tamu.

"I'm in dining room." Teriak samar-samar seseorang

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana." Jawab Jiyong sedikit berteriak.

Jiyong menyuruh Dara untuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya kembali. Dengan segera Dara bangkit dari kursi itu dan mengikuti namja tersebut. Di dining room, Jiyong melihat sesosok namja tampan yang sedang meletakkan piring di meja makan.

Jiyong melangkah mendekati namja tersebut dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. Dara yang melihat hal itu segera menutup mulutnya karena ia melihat namja saling berciuman.

"Kau membawa temanmu?." Tanya namja itu dengan senyuman lembut yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Yeah." Jawab Jiyong singkat.

"Apakah dia ingin makan malam di sini juga?." Tanya namja tampan itu sekali lagi.

"Tidak, Dia hanya mampir sebentar. Hmm ada yang ingin aku bicarakan sekarang." Membawa namja itu ke sudut ruangan tersebut.

Jiyong meninggalkan Dara yang nampaknya sudah bisa mengatasi keterkejutannya. Di sudut ruangan tersebut, Jiyong berbicara pelan-pelan dengan namja tersebut dan terlihat saat Jiyong berbicara dengannya, namja itu selalu tersenyum kepada Jiyong dan mengangguk. Setelah Jiyong berbicara dengan namja tampan itu, Ia segera membawa namja itu ke tempat semula.

"Dara, perkenalkan kekasih baruku. Namanya Choi seung Hyun." Jiyong memperkenalkan kekasih barunya.

Namja yang bernama Choi Seung Hyun segera menjabat tangan yeoja tersebut." Panggil saja TOP. Perkenalkan, aku adalah kekasih dari namja yang bernama Kiwon Jiyong." TOP mengedipkan matanya kepada Jiyong.

"Sandara." Ucap dara dengan singkat dan membalas jabatan tangan TOP.

"So..Kau adalah mantan kekasih dari pacarku ini yang meminta balikan padanya." Tanya TOP

Dara mengangguk 'Kalau seperti ini aku menyesal telah memintanya balikan.' Pikir Dara menyesal.

"Dia tidak percaya jika aku mempunyai kekasih baru. Dia membutuhkan bukti jadi aku membawanya ke rumah kita." Jiyong menimpali.

"It's oke Honey." Mengusap pipi Jiyong lembut.

"Aku tidak percaya jika kau menjadi seorang gay." Ucap dara sinis.

"Sekarang kau percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Dara berusaha mendapatkan jawaban dari Jiyong.

"Tanpa aku jelaskan kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya dan Sekarang kau bisa meninggalkan kami sekarang." Balas Jiyong kesal.

"Dasar cowok tidak tau diri." Dara ingin menampar Jiyong namun Jiyong berhasil menghindarinya

"Sudahlah, sudah cukup aku bersabar menghadapimu. Sekarang kau pergi atau aku panggil security biar mereka yang membawamu keluar dari di sini secara kasar."kata Jiyong dengan menahan marah yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

TOP yang melihat kekasihnya seperti itu beerusaha menenangkannya dengan mengelus punggungnya.

"Tak perlu repot-repot, aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini. Dasar Gay!."Dara meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan kesal dan marah.

Dara pergi tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu dan mengumpat pelan saat ia meninggalkan mereka setelah Dara telah hilang dari pandangan mereka. Jiyong dan Choi Seung Hyun tertawa lepas.

"Hahahaha..aku senang memberikan pelajaran untuk wanita seperti itu."Kata Jiyong di sela tertawanya.

"Aku juga, aku senang membuat dia seperti itu, seenaknya saja dia menyakiti pria baik sepertimu."

Mendengar TOP berbicara seperti itu, Jiyong segera menghentikan tertawanya dan terdiam. TOP yang menyadari kekasihnya terdiam segera memeluknya dirinya. Ia membiarkan kepala Jiyong menyandar di dadanya.

"Thanks for everything." Ucap Jiyong di dalam dekapan TOP

TOP menundukan kepalanya dan berbisik " Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk dirimu. Aku bersyukur karena aku memilikimu."

Jiyong tersenyum di balik hangatnya dada bidang tersebut."aku juga akan melakukan apapun untuk dirimu."

"Well, kalau begitu, lebih baik kita segera makan malam karena perutku sudah minta di isi."

"Hehhehe, baiklah, aku juga sudah lapar."Jiyong melepaskan pelukannya dari TOP.

Jiyong dan TOP segera menempati kursi yang tersedia. Mereka duduk saling berhadap-hadapan. Jiyong tersenyum lembut kepada kekasihnya tersebut dan TOP membalas senyuman lembut Jiyong.

Jiyong dan TOP saling menceritakan aktivitas yang seharian mereka lakukan dan sesekali mereka tertawa dengan hal yang mereka ceritakan di sela mereka makan malam. Mereka menikmati makan malam kali ini.

'Thanks God For my Beautiful Gift.' Ucap mereka dalam hati.

THE END

Thanks ya udah mau baca fic ini

Ide muncul ketika gue melakukan hal yang tak terduga :p

Silahkan di review aja

V

V

v

v

v


End file.
